Land Slide
by darkness wasted
Summary: Taking a trip to the wilderness does not go as planned. Helga clings on the edge of a cliff and her hero begs her to hold on. AxH Mushy close to the end.


**So Bored...Here ya Go :D Been watching Hey Arnold so much I forgot how I loved this pairing...3**

On a sunny Tuesday afternoon at PS 118, mister Simmons was handing out permission slips to his class explaining their future trip in the process.

"Now students I want everyone to get these signed so that we can go forth and explore the beautiful mountain sides at the nature preserve. Now I know all of you are just as excited as I am to be able to go on this nature hike and-"

"Nature hike? You mean in the mud? With nasty mosquitoes and horrible heat? I do _not_ do nature hikes. It's a crime to have my hair go against the horrid humidity! My parents and hair dresser simply wouldn't allow it.", Rhonda said with a huff. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. She flipped her dark hair and continued to ignore her teacher.

"What's the matter princess? Scared of a little sun and some stupid bugs? Ha! Pa-lease. You would't even last a second out in the woods. It is best you don't go.", Helga said with a nasty smirk and she nudged Phoebe to get a laugh out of her.

"Now, now. Helga and Rhonda there is no need to argue. It's either go on the trip or stay behind and write a complete essay on the wonders of nature. I simply cannot allow anyone to stay and not work.", Mr. Simmons said pleading with them.

Rhonda huffed, took the permission slip and glared at Helga who stuck hr tongue out and did a raspberry. Once Rhonda turned around. Helga chuckled to herself, stuck a wad of paper in mouth and spit it through a straw. The spit ball landed directly on Arnold's head. The blonde hair boy gave an annoyed sigh and brushed it off as Helga giggled to herself.

The bell rang for the end of the day and everyone rushed out of the class room and Mist Simmons tried to tell them they all needed the permission form by Thursday. Helga shoved Arnold and Gerald out of her way as she proceeded down the hallway smiling to herself. She made a left turn and ran into the girls bathroom. She looked at the stalls and saw that they were empty. She pulled out her heart shaped locket hugged it to her chest.

"Oh Arnold. If only you knew how I felt.", Helga smiled to herself. She continued spilling her out her heart and obsession to the locket before she figured it was time to head home.

* * *

Thursday was a cloudy day with a good possible chance of rain but mister Simmons paid hardly any mind to the weather as he tried to reason with Rhonda on about how bringing a hair drier and flat iron would be a waste of time.

"Alright students settle down, climb onto the bus and let's head out towards the wonder of nature. We will go forth and hike towards a beautiful summit just like old pioneers. Where we'll be able to see many creatures and wondrous sights.", said a cheerful mist Simmons.

Helga rolled her eyes, handed in her forged signed slip and sat next to Phoebe. The bus bumped and rolled along the road as the class laughed and continued to mess around. Gerald and Arnold sat at the back of the bus while Helga and Phoebe sat close to the middle. Harold was making fun of Eugene as the class klutz fell off his seat, tripped over someone's shoe and landed on Rhonda's lap.

"Ha ha ha! Rhonda and Eugene sitting in a tree! K-I- something... something...N-G! Ha Ha Ha!", Harold hooted and laughed as Rhonda complained that Eugene ruined her new outfit and pushed him off.

"Wonder what we're gonna see when we get there. It'll be nice getting away from the city for a little bit. At least to check out the sights. What do you think Gerald?", Arnold said with a sweet smile. Gerald rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Man, Arnold. You can sure be easily pleased by a few trees, a squirrel and open space. I just came on this trip so that I won't have to write that essay.", Gerald laughed at himself and looked out the window as the city got farther and farther away.

"Get a load of foot ball head and tall hair boy, Phoebe. Day dreaming about a bunch of stupid ole trees. Ha! Pathetic.", Helga laughed at herself. Phoebe shrugged and smiled.

"I think it'll be a lovely experience, Helga. We hardly ever get to get away from the large city. Some nice clean air will do us all good. I actually read a few books about-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it Phoebe. I'm just doing this so that I won't have to stay at home and get annoyed by Bob or do that stupid essay. Please. The wonders of nature? What's so wonderful about it? Tell me that Phoebe.", Helga said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

Phoebe shrugged and pulled out a book to pass the time. Helga looked over her seat and saw Arnold and Gerald having a conversation. She smirked, took out a notebook and threw a few paper balls at Arnold.

"Argh! Helga, cut it out. That's not very nice.", Arnold said, nearly missing a paper wad to the eye. Gerald shook his head and glared at her. Helga laughed and continued.

"What are you gonna do about it, foot-ball head? Be nice to me and tell me that deep down I'm not that mean? Ha! Crimeny! Get your head out of the clouds and down to earth.", Helga said loudly with a smug grin.

As the bus began to slow down towards an empty bench with a bus stop sign outside, Mist Simmons stood up and began to address his class.

"Now everyone. You are to get into partners and begin a search for the rare orange tailed wood pecker. He's pretty tricky and is very sensitive to sound. While looking you are to enjoy the peaceful tranquility that is the nature preserve. Now I have picked your pairs-"

"Oooooh!", the class groaned and huffed. Mist Simmons ignored them and pulled out a list.

"Okay, okay. Settle down now. Now then, Rhonda you will be partnered with Curly. And-"

"WHAT!", cried Rhonda. Curly smirked and blew her a kiss. Rhonda hid her face in her hands and groaned.

"Now, now. Let's work together everyone. Settle down, please. Okay next is Gerald and Phoebe, Harold and Eugene..."

Mister Simmons continued off the list. Arnold looked around at everyone who have been paired and got a nasty sinking feeling that his partner was going to be..

"Oh yes! Helga? You will be partnered with Arnold."

"WHAT!", came the shout of both Arnold and Helga. They both looked at each other and frowned. Helga turned in her seat and sighed with a smile.

"Okay everyone. Grab your note books, cameras and go off and explore the wonders of nature! If you are to see the orange tailed wood pecker, proceed with caution. As I said he is very shy and is very sensitive to loud noises. The pairs who get a shot of the orange tailed wood pecker gets an automatic A plus and a free homework pass."

That final statement got cheers and everyone raced off the bus. Harold dragged Eugene by the arm and pulled him in one direction making him hit trees and rocks on the way. Rhonda raced off the buss and ran with Curly tailing her with puckered lips.

"C'mon, baby. Give daddy some sugar.", Curly said with laughing.

* * *

Arnold and Helga made there way down a mountain trail hardly saying a word. Helga smiled at him without him noticing but when Arnold turned to face her she gave a nasty look while crossing her arms.

"Look Helga. I don't like this any more than you do so why don't we just find what we're looking for with a sensible level of communication.", Arnold said with a weak smile. Helga raised her brow and rolled her eyes.

"Look foot-ball head. If you're just going to preach about how we should be friends or act like it then save your breath. I was forced into this just like you so don't make it seem like it's my fault! Got it! Let's just find the stupid bird so that I can get back to civilization and far from you."

"Whatever you say Helga. Whatever you say.", Arnold grumbled. He took out his binoculars that were handed to him in class and looked around. Helga kept her arms crossed and kicked a few stones to pass the time.

"You know, you could help at least a little.", Arnold said glaring at her. Helga glared back and was about to say something when a loud clap of thunder silenced her.

"Oh great! Rain! We're gonna get soaked out here! This is your stupid fault!", Helga yelled jabbing a finger at Arnold.

"My fault? How is the weather change my fault?", Arnold yelled back.

"Just _look_ at where we are! We're miles from the bus because you wanted to take the hard trail and be a big shot! Now it'll take us ages to get back!", Helga screamed.

"This trail is not that far from the buss, Helga! We're only a few minutes away from it. Now let's hurry up before it starts to pour on us."

"Don't you tell me what to do, foot-ball head! I'll find the bus on my own! I'm taking the short cut.", Helga yelled and stomped in another direction.

"Short cut? Helga, where not that far from the bus while we're on the trail! You can get lost walking away from the trail!", Arnold screamed back. It started to drizzle then it started to pour. Wind started to pick up and Arnold had to cup his hands around his mouth to continue to scream at Helga to stop.

"Fine, Helga. Do what you want. I'm heading back up the trail we came.", Arnold huffed. He squinted his eyes and fought against the strong wind that was tossing his hair in all directions as he got soaked. He looked around and noticed it was getting darker and darker as the clouds moved in and the storm got stronger. He raced up with trail and noticed others from his class ran under make shift shelter used for people to wait for the bus in tough weather. He got in and rolled his hat to try to dry it.

Others were complaining and spitting mean words at Mister Simmons who tried to calm them down. They were all wet and cold but the bus they thought was waiting for them wouldn't be back for a few more hours being as Mister Simmons told the driver to pick them up later in the afternoon.

"Now, now. Everyone just calm down. When the storm is over there will a nice warm breeze and the beautiful sun will come out. We'll be dry in no time. But for now we are to all stay here and try to get warm.", the teacher said in a shaky voice.

Gerald and Arnold stood in the corner trying to dry off as they talked about how Arnold and Helga's partner ship as anything but civil.

"Man, you need to put your foot down and tell the girl she needs to lay off. Speaking of Helga, where is she?", Gerald said hardly really caring.

"She said she took a short cut to get to the bus. I thought she got here before me.", Arnold said raising an eye brow.

"I haven't seen her and I got here before you. Think she's still out there?", Gerald said a bit concerned. Arnold looked out towards the storm and winced. The wind got nastier and the rain poured harder. Lightning and thunder both filled the dark sky.

"Oh no. I should have made her come with me.", Arnold said feeling guilty. He was about to walk back out into the storm to try and look for her when Gerald grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, man! You are seriously going out there to find Helga? It's raining cats and dogs! Besides, anyone like Helga G. Pataki knows how to take care of herself.", Gerald said trying to reason with him. Arnold shrugged him off.

"Yeah but what if something happened to her? I'm going to go find her, Gerald. Coming?", Arnold asked knowing what the answer would be.

"You are a bold kid Arnold.", Gerald said and walked out of the shelter aqnd out into the storm with his best friend.

* * *

Helga looked around her and saw nothing but dark forests all around her. She groaned and continued walking, sadly admitting to herself that Arnold was right.

"Stupid foot-ball head! Always gotta be right about-ARGH!", Helga slipped on the side of a hill and continued going farther down it. A cliff edge approached and she tried to stop herself but whatever she reached came down with her. She fell over but finally was able to grab onto a tree root that was on the edge of the cliff. She gasped as she looked down. As she dangled from the tree root, below her was a deep ditch and if she let go she'd be stuck in it. Or worse.

She tried to pull herself up but the mud under her shoes kept making her slip so just tried to hang on. She looked around, hoping for anything to be with in reach to help her climb out but the side of cliff was too steep and nothing was there. The heavy rain made it difficult to hold on, her grip slowly slipping.

She did the first thing that came to mind.

"ARAGHHH!"

* * *

Gerald and Arnold squinted against the wind and rain. They traveled down the trail but saw no sign of Helga.

"Look man, maybe Helga did make it back to the shelter. We're wasting our time out here! Plus it's getting cold, there's no point in getting ourselves lost. Now, c'mon!", Gerald yelled over the loud wind. But Arnold looked around, hopping maybe see her but saw nothing. He turned to follow Gerald when he heard a scream coming in the direction of the trees farther down.

"Gerald, did you hear that?", Arnold said. Gerald put a hand to his ear and looked around. he heard no sound. Nothing but the hollowing wind.

"I don't hear anything! Now let's go ba-"

"I think it's Helga. Go back and tell Mister Simmons we might need help. I'm going to go find her. I have a feeling she's in trouble.", Arnold said with a gasp. He raced down toward the trees as Gerald yelled after him to stop.

* * *

"Wayta go, Helga! You managed to get into trouble and it's because you didn't listen to Arnold!", Helga screamed at herself. She gave up screaming for help because one she was losing her voice and two the more she screamed the more tired she became.

"Okay, Helga. You gotta pull yourself together. Now look around you and see if there is any possible way to get back up-"

The tree root nudged and she gasped. She looked up at it and saw that her weight was pulling out the root that was holding her up. The root pulled out even more and sent mud splattering at Helga's face. She blinked her eyes clear and screamed again.

"Oh for the love of pete! I'm sorry I screamed at the foot-ball head. I'm sorry that I was so mean to Arnold! I'm sorry!", Helga screamed in anger. She cursed herself that the root continued to loosen up. She screamed again into the wind.

"Helga! Where are you!", came a small voice. Helga stopped screaming and looked around. She heard her name again and screamed for help. She looked up and noticed a shadowy figure. They screamed at her again.

"Helga! Oh my gosh! Are you alright?", the voice yelled. Helga recognized it and gasped.

"Arnold? Arnold, help!", she cried. Arnold gasped and saw that the root was losing it's grip on the cliff edge. He reached down his hand as far as it would go to try to grab her hand. Helga freed one hand and tried to reach up out to him.

The hand gripping the root slipped a bit and she screamed. She locked both hands around the root and cried out for help. Arnold looked around and saw now possible way of reaching her but he tried again to stretch his arm out. He screamed as loud as he could against the loud thunder clap.

"Helga! Reach out and grab my hand! Let go of the tree root!"

"Are you insane! I'll fall!", she screamed back.

"Just listen to me! Reach out and grab my hand!", Arnold said in anger.

"Arnold-!"

"Trust me!", he screamed a final time. Helga released one hand and went to grab Arnold's outstretched hand. She closed her eyes and reached as far as she could. The tree root finally gave out and she screamed.

"Helga!", Arnold screamed back and leaned out. He grabbed her hand and held on. Helga gasped and looked up. To her surprise she didn't fall. She reached out her other hand hand held onto Arnold. He tried to pull her out but slipped and landed on his belly. She slipped father down with a scream but Arnold kept a firm grip on her.

"Arnold! You okay?", Helga screamed at him. Arnold gritted his teeth and pulled but she didn't budge. Helga frowned. This wouldn't be happening if she would have just listened to him and stayed on the trail.

"Arnold! I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, you stupid foot-ball head!", Helga cried out. Arnold grunted and tugged again.

"You can apologize after your back on sturdy land!", he yelled back clearly annoyed. Helga was about to say something smart when she felt a jolt. She looked around and saw that Arnold was slipping off the edge.

"Arnold, you're slipping off!", She screamed. Arnold looked and saw that he defiantly was slipping over the edge.

"Don't worry, Helga! I won't let go just hold on a bit longer! Gerald went to get Mister Simmons. It's gonna be fine.", he said back. Though in his mind he wasn't believing himself much at all. He slipped further and Helga jerked his hand with the sudden shock. She stared at him and noticed that the more he slipped the less safer he became.

"Arnold..."

"Not now Helga! Stop apologizing! I need to con-"

"I love you you big stupid foot-ball headed nim-com-pook!"

Everything went silent. Arnold's eyes went wide and he looked down at her. She had a few tears forming under her eyes and looked away.

"What did you.."

She sniffled and to Arnold's horror she released her grip on him.

"Helga! What are you doing! Don't let go of me!", Arnold yelled back at her.

"Save yourself! I'm not gonna be the reason you fall off a cliff, ya doof!", she screamed at him.

"Arnold! Helga!", came the scared voice of Mist Simmons. With him they heard sirens. Not really paying attention how police would be in the area, Arnold kept holding on.

"Helga! Listen to me! You falling changes nothing! You're a mean person who only cares about herself right about now asking me to let go! _Now_ grab my hand and hang _on_! Letting you go is not an option for me right now!", Arnold growled.

"I'm too heavy and you're going to fall over too! Now let go of me you idiot!", she screamed and tried to get him to loosen his grip.

"Stop fighting with me Helga G. Pataki! I AM NOT LETTING GO OF YOU!", Arnold heaved back and felt someone grab his legs. He looked up and saw Gerald and Harold trying to pull him back.

"Arnold I...", Helga began. The rain started to let up and the wind stopped. She looked up at Arnold and gasped when she saw how angry he looked. He heaved again and she felt herself being hoisted up. He pulled one more time and she reached the edge. She climbed all the way up and the cheers of her classmates were heard all around her.

She was about to speak when she felt someone hugging her. She blinked and realized Arnold was the one embracing her tighter and tighter. Everyone watched and gasped at the scene. The police called in an ambulance and went to Rhonda to congratulate for the call.

"Nice work little lady. But using your cell phone to call 9-1-1 that your hair is in need of desperate help is not very smart..", said a heavy weight officer.

Arnold didn't let go of Helga, so she slowly returned the embrace.

"Helga? Did I just hear you say that you loved me?", Arnold said in a questioning voice. Helga gasped and let go of him. She looked at him puzzled and without words.

"I...uh.."

Arnold smiled, shook his head and took her hand. He helped her up and lead her to the awaiting ambulance. Once they were both inside it and being checked out, Arnold too her hand again and squeezed it. Helga looked up at him and gasped. He was smiling.

"Took you long enough.", he said with a smirk. He took her hand, gave a small kiss to it and didn't let go. She blushed as the paramedics bandaged her cuts. For once, not having anything to say.

**End :D Two-shot? .**


End file.
